


Drunk swimming

by Kalizco



Series: Homestuck short stories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Drinking, Gen, M/M, Sweet, Swimming, They are older, i never know what to tag things, idiot boys, sollux is an idiot, this is more gen than shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalizco/pseuds/Kalizco
Summary: Eridan and Sollux go for a walk after a night of drinking and decide to break into a pool





	Drunk swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: http://k-idswithguns.tumblr.com/post/129089298166/drunk-otp-prompts  
> 5) drunk swimming

“Hehe did you thee how much Terethi threw up” the combination of his lisp and slurred words from the alcohol butchered his words till they were barely understandable.

Eridan let go of Sollux’ shoulder to bend over and made a choking sound, “Eww… Sol you didn’t havve to remind me of that ghastly sight.”

Aw but it wath funny, altho when Rothe had finithed her twelfth drink and tried to flirt with Kanaya” He doubled over laughing at the memory of his friends failed attempt at seduction “hehe that woman is a dithather,” he cried a tear from the corner of his eye.

When Eridan was done turning his stomach at the thought of Terezi puking her guts out he looked around to see if he knew where they had wandered of too. He didn’t know where they were, but to his delight he spotted something else, “Uh look Sol a pool,” Eridan’s eyes glistened with excitement, “wwe should break in.”

Had He not been so drunk Sollux may have had the thought to protest, but in his drunken state he didn’t give it second thought, “hell yeah,” he ran towards the fence surrounding the outdoors pool.

With one foot still on the ground, and one sliding down the fence, Eridan shouts “help me up?”. Sollux catches himself smiling, he shakes his head and heads towards Eridan. Even drunk and with only the moon as a source of light they manged to climb the fence. Sollux lands on his back and groans, the alcohol not being enough to numb the pain. Eridan doesn’t even look back at him before jumping in fully clothed. Now in the water Eridan begins floating around on his back content with the current situation he lets out a sigh. Sollux manages to peel himself of the floor, he has the mind to at least throw off his shoes before joining Eridan in the water.

“Brr at leath one of uth ith happy, the water ith freething.”

“Filthy mustard blood, you don’t even glubin know how to appreciate the feel of the wwater, all you land dwwellers realy should go die,” Eridan muttered distractedly mostly focused on the calmness the water brought him.

“Why do you alwayth have two go and be like thith? I thought we were over thith, I thought we had become…” he halted unsure ow to describe their current relationship, “friendth I gueth?” Sollux looked to where he had last seen Eridan floating but was instead met with the sight of bubbles surfacing. “Oh my gog, Eridan where are you?” he hurried over to the bubbles and tried looking down into the water, to his horror he saw Eridan slowly sinking to the bottom.

Sollux really didn’t like diving, but he didn’t hesitate before drawing in a large breath. The pressure was uncomfortable, but he continues further down until he managed to grab a hold of Eridan’s arms. When he finally resurfaced with the prince of hope in his arms, he scrambled towards the edge of the pool.

“Pleathe don’t be dead. I’ll kill you if you die on me. Gog damn it, I’m thorry Eridan, I know you don’t mean it when you thay you want to kill me. I know you do it to rile me up. I don’t actually hate you,” a stream of yellow was gliding down his cheeks. “Pleathe don’t die.” He shook Eridan frustrated but Eridan didn’t react. He was left with no options, it had to be done. He grabbed Eridan chin with one hand and tilted his head back with the other before slowly leaning down, their lips touch and for a moment Sollux forgot he had to blow. To his surprise Eridan choose that moment to open his eyes. Sollux flew back, “oh my gog you’re alive.”

Eridan sat up and began to rub his eyes, “wwhat the glub Sol? You kissed me thinkin I wwas dead?” He looked at Sollux with a look of disgust and confusion painted over his across his face.

Sollux flushed, “n-no, I wath trying to preform CPR on you.”

“CPR? I fell asleep?” His voice is groggy.

“You where drowning, I just thaved you from death,” Sollux was flailing his arms as if it would make his point come across clearer.

Eridan looked at Sollux with utterer disappointment, “Sollux, I’m a fish.”


End file.
